And On This Day
by WBAD
Summary: Love's greatest treasure is when one soul chooses to bind itself to another for the rest of time. And on this day, that is what I'll do Lelouch. I'll tie my soul to yours for all of eternity.


**A/N: Tis a companion piece for **_**One Day at a Time**_**.**

**Hatched after listening to one too many love songs while I was **_**trying **_**to write something else. So I had to pause the other write-up and proceed with this. Because **_**it won't leave me alone. **_**xD**

**Can be read separately. But if you want to understand references made throughout this one-shot, I would suggest reading **_**One Day at a Time**_**.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**And On This Day**

Twenty-five years, and she'd never thought this day would come for her…

It was a surreal experience, just thinking about what she was bound to do by the end of it all.

The days leading up to this moment had been hectic — filled with fretting and endless choices. But alas, it had finally arrived.

Green dewy gardens. Royal purple carpet fashioned out of smooth velvet. Endless bouquets of white roses and violet asters lined up oh so neatly. Furniture decked out in varying shades of white. Twinkling fairy lights strung about the trellises, twined around trimmed bushes. Bridesmaids in their lilac dresses, corsages around their wrists. Groomsmen strutting down the aisle in their smart tuxes and handsomely pinned boutonnieres. Guests dressed for the occasion, eagerly awaiting her entrance — all in attendance for this lavish and momentous celebration.

And she, the bride, was naught but a mess of thinly veiled nerves and slightly trembling hands, underneath the cover of her grandiose bouquet.

One by one. The processional continued, each pair strolling down the aisle graciously sprinkled with rose petals — courtesy of the couple's chosen flower girls. Then came the ring bearers.

And beneath the transparent veil over her face, the bride couldn't help but smile at the sight of the last being to walk the aisle. Her bushy tail lashing back and forth, Mirage padded across the aisle. Wedding guests cooed in her wake as her beautiful pet approached the best man standing next to the groom, sitting at their feet as practiced during all those rehearsal dinners — the neatly rolled up marriage contract still attached to the special collar they had commissioned just for this day.

When the bridal music began to play, it was her cue. Expectantly, every eye turned to the vision in white slowly but surely walking down the flower-strewn aisle. There were smiles and adoring comments made regarding her appearance. And even Mirage with her ears perked up kept wagging her tail.

Every eye was on her… But _she _couldn't keep _her _eyes off of the man waiting for her at the end of the line.

Girls dreamed of this moment. Women had expectant conversations about it. But no imaginative thought or hear-say gossip was enough to prepare _anyone _for the _actual _experience. And _she _knew that now. It was nerve-wracking and undeniably exhilarating.

Every girl grew up thinking about her wedding day. And while all of this extravagance was good for something she believed she would do _once _in her lifetime, the fancy dresses, the opulent wedding, and the rich catering were only secondary. What always mattered in _her _eyes was the person she was going to tie her life to.

So truth be told… The universe could take away all of the grandeur of a big ceremony, and even go so far as to leave just her and the love of her life. And it would still be a wish come true.

As remarkably cheesy as it sounded, any wedding was _her _dream wedding as long as she'd find Lelouch vi Britannia waiting for her at the end of that aisle.

That was exactly what he was doing today. And it was what was making her so nervous and excited.

To see him there dressed in black, watching _her_, penetrating violet eyes boring into her very soul, she approached him and his place near the top of the small dais. Smiling at her with a fondness and love borne from years of knowing each other. Through the thin fabric, she couldn't help but return that beautiful smile. And without hesitation, trustingly placed her hand in his.

Words were spoken and contracts were signed. They shared smiles and stole fleeting glances at one another, both too giddy at the knowledge of finally ending one chapter in life only to begin with another.

So when the time came to say their vows, she spoke hers with the utmost sincerity in a voice thickened and threatened with tears of joy that just wanted to spill. She told him her truth — one he'd heard several times already in all of their years together. She told him how her love had grown and how she would always belong to him no matter the circumstances in life.

"_My other half… The one I've been searching for my whole life and without even knowing it. So take this ring as a sign of my love. For my heart is yours to keep from this day forth until the end of time…_"

Her vows ended with a small tinkling laugh, as she reached up and dabbed off a stray tear with a finger before she reached for his hand to slide the wedding band into his ring finger. He squeezed her hand in appreciation as different emotions swarmed the way he gazed at her, ignorant of the crowd's presence as he kept his eyes on her and her alone.

And as if there were no more than two participants in this gathering of a hundred, he began to tell her about how he'd never thought they would get this far on the day he first laid eyes on her. Who knew that the reserved girl he'd met all those years ago would grow up to be his bride? He told her how grateful he was to have found a home in her heart. How their lives have intertwined despite their rough beginnings. He thanked the heavens above for leading him into her arms, and how his soul had found its mate.

"_My love… My wife. Take this ring as a sign of my commitment and my promise; to care for you and cherish you until our last breath. For it's not just you. And it's not just me. We've bound ourselves together. So let every soul bear witness today, as I tell you that I will love you for all eternity._"

They'd barely heard the affirmation of their union. He'd barely registered when he had subconsciously lifted the veil hiding her face. Cheeks tinted an endearing pink, he saw the unshed tears brimming in her eyes, and knew that his were the same. All he knew in this moment was that they were now and husband and wife.

Sealing their promise and their commitment, he drew her into his arms as they kissed.

Stomach fluttering with a thousand butterflies, she melted in his arms — surrendering herself to him completely like she'd done years ago. She sighed against his sensual lips as her heart soared. Pouring every ounce of love and devotion into that one kiss. Realization dawned that her life was no longer just hers. It was _theirs _to share and savor together.

Thunderous applause and congratulatory shouts rose from the crowd. Family, friends, and relatives expressing their happiness for the newly wedded couple.

Still oblivious to the cheers, the wolf whistles, and the loud barking from an excited dog at their feet, she couldn't stop smiling as they parted and as he stroked her cheek and nuzzled her nose affectionately.

"_I love you, Lelouch…"_

"_As do I, Cera."_

_As do I, my lawfully wedded wife…_


End file.
